Inuyasha's Ears
by Meeshkaluver
Summary: One-shots about Inuyasha's Ears *Each chapter has nothing to do with the others/can be different versions of one story*
1. Story 1

I do not own InuYasha or the characters

* * *

**Prolog:**

Inuyasha and everyone else defeated Naraku. This takes place a year after Kagome comes back and stays with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango got married and are living in a village. Shippo is off training.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

***It was midnight and Inuyasha and Kagome were in a cave.***

Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling for a long time and finally decided to camp in the cave. Inuyasha was lying against the cave wall with Kagome in his lap.

"Mrrrrr…"

Kagome stirred a little. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. His right ear twitched and he looked down at her face.

"Hey, Kagome. Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked with a kind ring in his voice.

"Mugh, ya I am now." Kagome opens her eyes and looks up at his face. "Were you awake all night?"

"Ya, don't worry about it." _*Yawn*_

"Oh you're getting sleepy. Here" Kagome gets up and sits next to him. She sits there while patting her legs. "Lie down, come on. I know you're sleepy. Anyways, I'm not sleepy anymore."

Inuyasha sniffs the air to check if there are any Demons nearby. To his relief, there aren't any for miles. So he decides its ok.

"You better wake me up if something happens."

_*Yawn*_

Kagome smiles in victory. Ever sense she came back, Inuyasha has begun to open up to her a lot more. He starts trusting her with his life full-heartily.

Inuyasha puts his head down, with his face looking up at Kagome's face. He smiled and starts to close his eyes.

After 15 minutes, Kagome finally decides it was safe to say he was asleep. His chest started to lift up and down slowly. This was the perfect chance.

**-Kagome's POV-**

I lifted my arms up and slowly started going for his ears. I always wanted to do this sense I got back, but I never got the chance.

Once my hands here right next to his ears, I took her chance. I gently grabbed his ears. Inuyasha flinched at this, but he didn't do anything else.

"Fuew"

I then started to rub his ears. There were so silky and soft. Soft as a fluffy blanket you can say. Oh, I can get use to this, defiantly.

I started to rub on the inside of the ear, careful not to get to deep into the ear. I laid my thumb on the inside and the rest of my finger gently rubbing the outside.

_Why did this feel so wrong but so wright at the same time?_

Suddenly I heard something I didn't think I would hear.

Inuyasha made a noise between and growl and a rumble.

_Was that a purr?_

I giggled a little at that. Wow, I didn't think that a dog can purr. I then choose to start massaging his ears. I started by pressing a little harder, but not hard enough to hurt. It seems to do the trick. He started 'purring' again and it was defiantly louder.

**-Normal POV-**

"Gurrrrrrrr…" Inuyasha then turned his head and started to bury his face in Kagome's belly.

"Hehe, stop that." Kagome told him in a whisper. She had lifted her hand off his ears when he moved, just so it wouldn't get stuck under him.

After hearing that, even though he was still asleep, he smiled and cuddled his face in her belly. It just tickled more.

"Oh Inuyasha…"

Kagome put her left hand back on his right ear. Inuyasha sensed this and started flicked his ear playfully.

Kagome was amazed at how he could react to things with he was asleep. She took that note for later.

Kagome started medaling with his ear again when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She noticed that Inuyasha started mumbling something.

"Oh, Kagome…You don't…want to…do…that...…" He snuggled closer to her. He wiggled his nose under the end of her shirt.

Kagome blushed and slightly jerked at that. She could feel every deep breath he took. It was calm and soothing. It made her stomach start to get warm, even though it tickled more.

Still sound asleep, Inuyasha started wiggled his little nose against her belly.

Kagome loved this feeling she started to feel. It was so welcoming and warm. She wanted to do this every day. She decided that the ears were calling back to her, so she started to lean a little closer to his ear. It was a little innocent ear. Not when she is done with it. **(Evil Smirk :D )**

She started to nibble on his right ear. For some reason, it tasted sweet.

_Are ears so post to have a taste?_

She started at the tip and started to go lower. Once she got a little less than half way, she got a reaction.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pushed her down on the ground.

"Now, you little ear nibbler. How should I punish you?" He was now obviously awake. Also, pining Kagome down on the floor.

Kagome was shocked at how fast he reacted.

_Maybe he was awake after all?_

At that thought, she started to blush wildly. Inuyasha took this as she had no objections. He started to lift her shirt, just enough to show her belly. He lowered his head and started to move his nose up and down, knowing that that would tickle a lot.

Kagome, being prey to him, started to laugh. "Stop it, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, ok?" She said while still giggling.

Inuyasha decided to agree sense it looked like she had enough. But not yet.

He lowered down next to her, lying right next to her smooth body. He still needed revenge. He lifted his face up to her ear and started to nibble it, careful not to pierce her with his fangs.

Kagome started to squirm to get out of this event that she got herself into. Inuyasha taking this as a sign to take in a step up.

He then started to lick her ear. She tasted salty and sweet.

Kagome froze once he licked her. He didn't do this before.

_Maybe it's time…_

Inuyasha started to nibble and gently bite the inside of her ear.

Kagome found this amazingly massaging and calming. She had no plans to stop him. She gave Inuyasha a little sigh, showing that she enjoyed it.

Seeing that she was enjoying this too much. He stopped and laid down, removing the arm that was on the other side of her, and settling down against her warm body.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."


	2. Story 2

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

* * *

**Prolog:**

This takes place after Kagome comes back home from being stuck in her time for 3 years. It's only been about a month. Kagome decided to play a game where she tried to grab Inuyasha's ears without letting her do it. (Like a ninja)

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

***Inuyasha in sitting next to the bank of a river***

Ok, all I have to do is sneak up to him and grab his ears, easy. I'm going to get him this time. Every other time, he always got away from me somehow. Sure, he has super hearing, but I can still do it.

I slowly started tiptoeing closer to him until I was about 2 feet away. I knew Inuyasha knows that I'm there. I mean, he can smell me from miles away. He must be playing with me. Ever sense I came back, he has been keeping close eyes on me, so it's very hard to sneak up on him.

I was about a foot and a half away when I decided to jump. I bent my knees and leaped.

**-Normal POV-**

Inuyasha heard Kagome and quickly jumped away from her. He then heard her mumble something.

"Haha, you can never sneak up on me. You know that, Kagome. I always know where you are." Inuyasha said boastingly. "I now figured out that you're trying to go after my ears, so you have yourself a war."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and noticed that she was lying down on the grass with her hands around her foot. He then smelled her tears.

She was crying.

"Kagome, what happened…?" Inuyasha hurried over to Kagome to see that she was in pain. "Kagome! You're in pain. What happened? I need to get you to Kaede's."

Kagome didn't say anything and just kept on whimpering. When Inuyasha tried picking her up, bridal stile, she winced in pain.

_Oh I hope you're ok, Kagome. _

Inuyasha made it to Kaede's in a couple of minutes and set her down on the pad. Kaede looked up and saw Kagome sniffling.

"Kaede, what's wrong with her. When she tried to jump on me, she just fell on the ground with pain. I think it has something to do with her foot."

Kaede told Kagome to remove her arms from her foot.

At first, she was debating whether or not to, but she eventually let her check it out. Kaede inspected the foot while Inuyasha decided to set net to the down, with Tessaiga in his lap.

He looked over at Kagome to see that she started to stop crying. He was at least relieved what she stopped.

Kaede finished her inspection and found out that she sprained her ankle.

"Well, she sprained her ankle, but that looks like that's it. It's pretty back though. She will need to stay here for a couple days. I have a little hut behind me that she could stay in."

Kagome leanded against the wall, wrapping her hand around her bandaged foot. She just kept looked down at it.

Inuyasha looked over to her and said, "Thanks, Kaeda. I can take her there." He stood up, placing Tessaiga in his belt and went over to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him while he picked her up. Once she was up in his arms, she just looked down, not having enough courage to look at him again. This was all her fault anyways.

Inuyasha found the hut and went inside. It looked only big enough for about 2 people. There was only one window, a mat for sleeping, and a little pit for the fire. He placed Kagome on the mat, with her back against the wall, and sat down next to her.

Kagome put her head on his shoulder. She was started to fall asleep. All that crying made her tried.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Looking down at her sleepy face, he said, "Don't apologize. It's my fault for being carless." He put his hand on top of her head and started sliding his hand through her hair.

_It's so soft. It smells like lavender._

Taking a deep breath of her scent, he started to fall asleep. Her smell was addicting to him. He couldn't get enough of it. He then fell asleep, feeling her steady breath soothing him.

Kagome wasn't asleep though. She learned how to slow her breath to make it seem like she was asleep. That was one of her expert skills.

With Inuyasha sleeping on her shoulder. He lifted her hand up and grabbed his ear.

"Gotch' ya."

**-Kagome's POV-**

Haha…finally. Even though I did get hurt. It was worth it.

His ear was like cotton candy. It was soft and silky. The fur on it was pure silver, untouched by anyone else but her. It felt like it was calling me. Like I had to be the chosen one to pet it.

I had a comb in my pocket that I decided was helpful right not. Finally getting it out of my pocket, I started to brush his ear.

Oh how much I wanted to do this.

Before I knew it, I was actually starting to get sleepy. Then my eyes fell into darkness, with my hands on his silky ear.

Kaede walked in and saw the lovely couple sleeping in each other's shoulders, with the moonlight seeping in through the window.

"Heh…" she said, smiling.


	3. Story 3

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters

**Prologue:**

This is the story of how Inuyasha got his ears.

**-Normal POV-**

He was born with them.

The End.

(Just kidding :D)

**-Normal POV-**

Inuyasha was a little boy, about 10 years old, and was traveling the country. He was a half-demon, something that everyone despised. People thought that he was evil and hurt him. But he lived through it. His parents both died, even though his dad was a great and powerful demon. So this left him all alone. That's why he travels around.

Even though, being a half dog demon, he didn't have dog ears. This was something that confused him. But he didn't care too much. He just dealt with human ears. It helped him look more human.

Upon reaching a village on the outskirts of the country, he heard of a legend. A legend that could help him severely. It foretold of a women that could grant any wish.

'This was my chance. I could become a full demon!' The boy thought.

This would be the boy's new mission. After a cold night's sleep out inside in a tree, he set off. Sadly, the boy didn't have any friends. No one dared try to get close and personal with Inuyasha.

Upon searching for 7 months, the boy finally found the person he had been looking for.

He walked into the dark and mysterious cave. It was midnight, the darkest point in the day. He was told to meet in this cave.

He sniffed the cave, smelling nothing that should be a threat. He did notice that this cave was a LOT bigger that it looks. Being the curious little creature he is, he explored farther down into the cave. One thing he didn't know, was that he was being followed by a trickery witch.

Upon further investigation, he decided that he need to head back. When he started walking back, it started to get foggy. It came to the point where he couldn't even see a foot in front of him. But this didn't stop him, he kept walking through the fog.

Then he started to see a figure in front of him.

Little did he know, that this adventure would change his life.

**(Commercial break! *Runs to get a cookie to eat* 5 minutes later *Comes back to continue story*)**

Inuyasha squinted his eyes to try to focus on the person ahead of him.

"Hey! Can you help me? I think I'm lost," yelled the little boy.

He started to run up to the figure. Just then, he knew who it was.

"Mom?" The boy said confusingly. "What are your doing here?!"

Then he saw a clear image of the lady in front of her. It defiantly was his mom.

"Mom!"

Just then, he saw that his dad was next to her. He kept running up to them, but the closer he got, the farther away they went.

"Mom, Dad! Wait for me!"

He then saw that there were mouthing something to him.

Seeing that they are trying to communicate to him, he yelled, "I can't hear you! Let me get closer to you!"

Inuyasha's mom and dad just kept mouthing something that the boy just couldn't hear. He tried as hard as he could to get his human ears to work. They weren't strong enough to pick up what there were saying.

"Damn! I wish I had my demon ears so I can hear them!"

Just then, there was a loud 'poof' sound.

Suddenly, the little boy found himself at the entrance of the cave. He looked around to figure out what just happened.

He then heard little scurrying across the floor, the singing of birds that he couldn't see, the mingling of villagers at the village that was quite far away.

"Whoa, why can I hear so well now?" The little boy said confusingly.

The boy lifted his hand to where his human ears would be, but they weren't there. Then he lifted his hand higher. That's when he made contact with his new ears. They were little furry dog ears.

The surprised boy just stood there, medaling with his new gift he got.

He couldn't believe it. He got his demon ears. The one he wished for…in the cave…

The boy looked behind him and only saw a big rock sitting there. There wasn't any big cave that he was just in.

"Whoa"

Little did the boy know that in the future, those ears would be the target for a playful girl named Kagome Higurashi.

***Flash-forward***

"Haha! I win. I got your ears fair and square." There stood Kagome with Inuyasha's ears in her fingers.

"I don't know why you don't let me pet your ears. They're so cute!"

Inuyasha sat on the ground in defeat.

"My ears are very special to me…"

Kagome started to fiddle with Inuyasha's cute fuzzy ears. "How did you get them anyway? Weren't you just born with them?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at the sky that was filled with fluffy clouds.

"It's a long story…"


	4. Story 4

Inuyasha's ear language

(I might add more later)

Twitch = annoyed

Sticking straight up and tall = alert

Flat down= too loud/doesn't want to listen

Bobbing up and down = something is wrong with Inuyasha

Turned around = angry

Swiveling = searching/listening

Straight down = sad/begging

Leaning down and shaking = scared

Seeming still and straight up = relaxed

Round and big = relaxed/calm

Spinning in little circles = bored

Ears not in sync = Inuyasha is going crazy about something

Ears flipped inside out = someone messed with them secretly

**Story**

**-Normal POV-**

It's the middle of a peaceful day, with clouds slowly drifting through the sky. It had been a while sense Inuyasha and his group had this nice of a day. Inuyasha was enjoying this relaxing day when…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome is running up to him with something in her hand, a hairbrush.

*Inuyasha's ears twitch*


	5. Story 5

**This is the story of how Inuyasha's ears disappears.**

**Setting: **

**This is before they defeat Naraku. They are just traveling around, searching for shards, like always.**

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Yawwn!" I stretched my back, hearing it pop. That was one of the best night sleeps I hand in a while.

I was sleeping against the tree. Inuyasha always sleeps in a tree, which I think is lonely, but he doesn't think so. To put my nerves at ease, and also his, I sleep next to the tree. I think he likes it that way.

Shippo decided to sleep next to Kilala tonight, and I let him.

I got out of my sleeping bag, and started to stretch my legs. Looking around, I see that I'm the first one up. It must be my special day.

I got my towel out of my bag. I wanted to go wash my face before Inuyasha starts a fight with me to not go.

Sneaking off without Inuyasha noticing, who was sleeping like a log, I got to the river. Kneeling down, I saw my reflection. Just the same old me.

I got a hand full of water and splashed it on my face.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

"Yawn!" I stretched my legs and arms. Sometimes sleeping in trees isn't all that comfy, but I make it work.

Standing up on my branch, I jump down to where Kagome's sleeping blanket is. I never really understood it, but Kagome uses it so, feh.

But the first thing I noticed is that Kagome wasn't there! Not wanting to panic, I searched around, seeing if she just went to Sango or something. But she wasn't there!

"Kagome~~~e…" I tried to say it as softly as I could. I didn't want to really wake up the others. Sango can get really mad sometimes, which I don't know why. With no answer, I started to sniff her out. That's when I noticed her scent lead to the river.

'_Oh, she must be washing her face or something. I better go check on her.'_

Jumping through the trees, I finally spotted Kagome lying on the ground.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" I ran up to her, but she didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed.

"Kagome…?" I leaned down closer to her. What in the world was she doing? I was mere inches away from her face.

"Boo…"

"Ech!" I felt a cold breeze blown on my face. I wasn't expecting that! I jumped away from her and into the river.

'_Splash!'_

**-Sango's POV-**

Miroku and I finally woke up. We didn't find Kagome or Inuyasha anywhere. They must have went to the river nearby or something of the sort.

"Oh my dear Sango. What are we going to do here all alone?" Miroku stated. He was a very perverted monk.

That's when I felt something rubbing my butt.

'_Smack!'_

Then a big red hand print was stamped on the monk's face.

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Haha, you have to see your face. Priceless!" I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. That's when I decided to help him up.

I walked over to where he sat in the river when….

"*Gasp!* Inuyasha! Where are your ears?!" There are gone! Like totally not there.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

What is Kagome doing? She is just standing there with her hand over her mouth. Isn't she going to say anything? She is really confusing me.

I stood up from the river when I saw my reflection. I'm earless!

I raised my hand up to my head and there was nothing. No pointy ears anywhere! Is this a dream or something?

She was mouthing something, but I couldn't hear anything! That or she is messing with me. But that's not possible. She can't make my ears disappear, can she?

"Hey! Did you do this?" I asked her. She mouthed something but I still couldn't hear her. Then I saw her shake her head. So she must have gotten the hint that I couldn't hear. Wow…

**-Kagome's POV-**

I could hear him loud and clear, but he can't hear me…That's when I shook my head. Wow…this is different.

He started getting out of the river. It must be cold, especially in the morning. I ran over to get my towel for him. I'm happy I got the big one. Once I got back, he shook himself off.

"Eeck!" Some water got on me. Now I was a little bit wet, but it would dry off soon.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha said. He said it a little bit loud, probably because he can't hear how loud he is himself.

He then sat down on the grass. He probably wants to sundry himself. I walked over to him and sat behind him. I'm guessing he smelled me because he didn't flinch when I started to dry his hair.

I took the towel and started to dry the top. I just placed the towel on his head. All I heard from him was a 'keh'. I'm guessing he's allowing me to dry his hair. It kind of was my fault he is wet.

I started to rub around, making is all dry. I feels wrong without his ears there. He usually doesn't let me do this, but when he does, I always dry his ears first. They would twitch and move around, not wanted to be touched. I found this really funny and cute.

The top being done, I started going down.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

I sat down on the grass, trying to dry myself. Its Kagome's fault I'm wet in the first place. That's when she got behind me and started to dry my hair. I usually don't allow her because she would always meddle with my ears. I tickled a little bit, but it felt good. I would always try to 'purr', that's what she says it is, but it's just a weird growl. Ya, that's it.

"Keh…" I guess I can let her this time. At least she won't be messing with my ears. Though I kind of miss it now, how she would gently start on the inside, careful not to get to deep. Then slowly, she would start to go up until she reached the tip. Now the tip was the best part. It was like heaven when she would playfully start to rub them. Man, it was really hard to control myself.

She finished with the top and got on with the bottom.

After a few minutes, my hair was all dry.

**-Normal POV-**

Kagome got up and swung the towel over her shoulder. "There," she said proudly.

'_I have concord the mess known as Inuyasha's hair!'_

She started walking off when I heard a weird noise.

'_Was that a whimper just now?'_

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

I felt Kagome stand up and start to leave.

*Whimper*

. . .

What in the world was that!? Did I just make that sound?! I sound like a little puppy whose mom is leaving!

Kagome turns towards me, with a very surprised look on her face.

Shoot!

She slowly starts walking up to me, like I'm some kind of dangerous animal. Once she got up to my face, she did something I didn't expect. She poked me.

But after that is what got me the most. I saw her start laughing her butt off. Ever though I couldn't hear her, it still rang though my mind.

Her laughter.

Oh how much I wanted to hear it right now. I closed my eyes, trying to remember her laugh. Man, this is when I want my ears the most.

But wait… What does she think about the whimper I did?

I open my eyes to see my worst fear realized. Kagome wasn't there.

I quickly stood up from where I was sitting. She was nowhere in sight. I did the next, most smartest and obvious thing to do. I panicked.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!" I was panicking like a maniac.

Then reality hit me like a wreeeecking ball! (Sorry, staying up late to wright this! XD) Duh! I could just sniff her out. I started sniffing around and finally picked up on her scent. It pointed towards the camp.

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Inuyasha! Something is wrong!"

I ran as fast as I could. I just heard someone scream! And it was blood curtailing.

Once I got in sight of the camp, I got in a battle stance. Closing my eyes, I yelled, "Hiya! Be gone evil doers!" ( :D )

Not hearing anything, I open my eyes. That's when I saw the reason for the scream. There were 2 Mirokus seducing poor Sango. There were looking at me like I was an idiot. Well, all except for Sango, who was looking at me like I was her last chance at life.

I saw her mouth 'Save me!'

I sighed. "Shippo! Miroku! Stop that or I'll have to use force. And Shippo, I didn't think you would do this kind of thing."

One of the Mirokus suddenly turned into a puff of smoke. Then there lay a Shippo who was overcome with guilt. "Sorry, Kagome. I just got bored waiting for you and Inuyasha. Sango told me not to go visit you."

Thaank yoou, Sango.

I suddenly heard a sound behind me.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

I started to follow Kagome's scent when I picked up on something. Her scent was mingled in with the scent of worry and fear. That's when I got really scared. I picked up my speed like I thought I never could.

I had to get to Kagome.

I charged right into the camp before I could stop myself. I came crashing down on something. That's when everything turned black.

**-Kagome's POV-**

That's when a big figure came crashing down on me. I got tossed on the floor before I could do anything. Thankfully I didn't bang my head on the ground or I would be down for the count.

Whatever was on top of me was very heavy.

Looking up, I saw what that 'thing' was. Inuyasha. Seeing his face, I could tell he fell unconscious. That's when I noticed his ears suddenly popped back on his ear.

*Poof*

"Ooo…what's this?" An evil grin came across my face. I reached up to rub his ears lightly. Then his weight decided to make itself known. I should probably get him off me.

Rolling him off me, I stood up.

"…My back. *Pop* That's better." I look around to see everyone looking at me confused. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll tell you later."


End file.
